Into The Great Wide Open
by 71star
Summary: Bella is having one hell of a day but she gets an interesting letter and decides to follow through with what the letter says. A Collab with Laurie Whitlock & myself
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** We own nothing, all characters belong to SM. This is our first time writing together, so this shall be a blast. Enjoy the ride y'all. This will be posted on both our accounts.

**Summary:** Bella is having one hell of a day but she gets an interesting letter and decides to follow through with what the letter says. Rated M for language, lemons and just because we Star and I get together, things get rowdy LOL

"Miss Swan?"

I look up to see my boss, Rosalie Hale staying in the frame of her door, looking menacing as always.

"Yes, Mrs. Hale?" I reply.

"I need to see you in my office now."

I nodded my head and stood up from my chair. I took a deep breath, for a while now, our company had been letting off workers and all of us feared that we would be called into Mrs. Hale's office and told that we were let go. I passed my fellow co-workers, some of them had sympathetic looks on their faces except for Jessica Stanley who had a smug smirk on her face. I just rolled my eyes as I walked passed her.

I took another deep breath when I came to Mrs. Hale's door and slowly let it out, and then knocked.

"Come in, Miss Swan."

I turned the handle and entered her office. The office had been decorated by the famous Esme Cullen; who just so happened to be her mother-in-law, and it look spectacular. There was a big, oak desk in the middle of the room, Mrs. Hale sat in a wingback leather chair and there were two club leather chairs on the opposite side of the desk. There were black filing cabinets lining the wall to my left and the wall to my right was home to big bay windows that had a window seat underneath it. The carpet was white shag and the walls were painted an off-white and was home to Mrs. Hale's degree, her many awards that she had won and a few choice pieces of art; which I knew cost more than my whole apartment.

"Miss Swan, please close the door and have a seat." Mrs. Hale said without bothering to look up from her computer screen. I gave a slight nod, closed the door and walked over to one of the chairs. I took my seat and waited with baited breath.

Mrs. Hale spent a few more minutes typing and then looked up at me and spoke, "Miss Swan, as you know, our company has had to lay off some workers as of late. Sadly, there are still some people that we need to lay off and you are one of them. I know that you have only been here for two years and you have never had a complaint against you, nor have you been late or taken a sick day for that matter but still, we are forced to let you go. I know that you are a hard worker but with the economy with the way that it is, our company has been downsizing. You will be nicely compensated. As of five o'clock Friday, you will no longer be employed with us."

I sat there in stunned silence once she was done speaking. I didn't know what to think, I had never been fired and I had no other job lined up. I didn't even bother to look for other avenues for work when the company started to lay off people because I thought for sure that I would be saved from the chopping block, but I guess I was wrong.

"Miss Swan?" Mrs. Hale said after my moments of being silent.

"Yes, I understand... thank you," I said in a stunned voice. I slowly got up from the chair and left her office. I walked back to my desk in a haze. It took someone shaking me for me to realize that someone was calling my name.

I shook my head and looked to my left to see that it was Angela Weber, a friend from college.

"Yeah Ang?" I asked confused as to what she was asking.

"What happened? What did Mrs. Hale want?" she repeated her questions.

"I'm... I'm fired." I said with a confused look on my face.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Angela said squeezing my shoulder.

I just nodded and turned back to look at my desk. I had to get out of here for a bit. I sent off a text to my boyfriend asking to meet me for lunch, he quickly replied. I gathered my coat and purse, told Angela I was going to lunch and left, still in my haze.

I went to my favorite restaurant, ordered a stiff drink and waited for Alistair to arrive. I was just starting in on my second drink when he walked in, I waved him over and after he kissed me on the cheek, he took a seat, ordered a beer and asked, "What's wrong babe?"

"I was called into my boss's office just now,"

"What did she want?" he asked with a sneer.

"I've been fired. My last day is Friday."

"What? How could they do that to you? You are one of their best workers."

"I know, but with the company downsizing and the economy and all that, they had to let me go."

"Bastards." he growled out.

I just nodded my head, we ordered food, I ordered another drink and we ate in silence. But there was something nagging at the back of my brain telling me that there was something wrong with Alistair. I knew that I was in no shape to go back into work, so I called saying that I wasn't feeling well and decided to head home. Alistair said that he needed to get back to work but he wished he was able to come home with me.

"Hey Al, is there something the matter?" I asked as he was climbing into his car.

"Well... well, there was something that I was going to say to you but you've had a long day. It can wait."

"No, tell me Al. What's up?" I questioned while laying my hand over his arm.

He looked down at my arm and then looked up into my eyes. He seemed sad and it was making my concerned.

"Look, we should really do this at home babe." Al replied.

"Okay, now you have me concerned. Al, what the hell is going on?"

He took a deep breath and then said, "You know when I went on that business trip three months ago?"

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"Well, I didn't tell you everyone and everything that happened."

"Alright, tell me now." still completely confused.

"Well, Leah Foster went on the trip as well and one night we were at the bar, had too much to drink and ended up going back to her hotel room and..."

"Wait, stop right there," I said breaking in, "Do you mean to tell me that you fucked another woman?"

"Yes love, but I promise you, it didn't mean anything."

"Bastard, how many times have you fucked her?"

"I... I..."

"How many fucking times Alistair?"

"We've been meeting up once a week since coming back." he replied while hanging his head.

"You mean to tell me that for the last three months, on those nights that you've told me you needed to work late, you've been fucking another woman?" I was beyond pissed right now and I was screaming at the top of my lungs and we were drawing a crowd but I didn't care.

"Yes Bella, but I promise you, it meant nothing. I don't love her, I love you."

"You bastard... you fucking evil little shit. You say you love me? You don't love me, you don't know what love is. We have been together since before we started college, you promised to marry me and now on the day that I lose my job you decided to tell me that you have been fucking another woman. You are a fucking cock and I never want to see your slimy ass again."

I kneed him in the balls and stormed off to the cheer of some women that had gathered around us. Al collapsed to the ground holding his balls and begging me to stay and not to leave him. I snorted and then stormed off, I was beyond pissed, losing my job was one thing but finding out about what that asshole had been up to, that was worse.

I was in no fit state to drive and seeing as how I walked here from the office, I went to the nearest bus stop and waiting for the bus to take me home. I got home, grabbed the mail from my mailbox and then headed up to our apartment. After locking the door, I kicked off my heels, threw the mail on the dining room table along with my keys and walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of rum and a glass.

I flopped down on the couch, cracked open the bottle and started to kick back the booze and fumed. What a fucking day.

The next morning when I woke up, I had one hell of a hangover. I stood, wobbled and knocked over not only the rum bottle but the vodka bottle and the whisky bottle as well. I searched for my cell, called work and told them that I still wasn't feeling well and that I wouldn't be in today. I then took a couple of ibuprofen and went to take a hot shower. When I got out, I pulled on some sweat pants and a tank and stumbled back into the kitchen. I didn't feel like eating yet, so I got some water and the mail that I had thrown on the table yesterday.

It was mostly bills but there was a letter on the bottom that was official looking. I looked at the address and saw that it was from some law office in Texas. I was confused as to what they would want with me. I slit open the envelope and took out the letter and read,

_Dear Miss Isabella Swan,_

_We are writing to you, to let you know that your late uncle, a Mr. Jacob Black has passed away. In his will, he has stated that as you are his only living relation, you are to inherit his ranch here in Dallas. Please get in contact with us at your earliest convenience at (214) 555-1234 to let us know when you will be arriving in Dallas to take possession of the ranch._

_Again, we are sorry for you loss,_

_Mr. Harry Clearwater, esquire_

_Clearwater, Uley, Lahote and Ateara_

I was very confused, I didn't know who this "uncle" Jacob Black was. I don't think that I ever met him. I had a strong feeling that it was some kind of scam, so I tossed it aside and went to get something to eat and snorted, like I was going to give them my information and go and "take control of a ranch" from a dead guy; who's probably not even dead. They most likely got the wrong person and I wasn't going to worry about it anymore.

I finished out my work week and at 4:50pm Security was at my desk informing me to clean it out so they could escort me out of the building promptly at 5:00pm.

Thank goodness I wasn't a hoarder and didn't have any personal photos up in my cubical, the only one I'd had was of Alistair and I and that one went into the shredder when I returned on Wednesday.

I packed my few personal belongings, grabbed my jacket, lunch bag and purse and headed out, not stopping to talk to anyone. My compensation check would be deposited on Monday and would be enough for me to live on for the next three months, so at least I had time to look, plus I still qualified for unemployment.

I stopped at the store on my way home to stock up it was pretty easy to shop for one.

Looking for something on the shelf, I wasn't paying attention when someone ran into my buggy.

"Oh, excuse me." The voice sighed.

I turn to see no other than Leah Foster.

"Really? There is no excuse for you Leah. You can't get a man of your own so you have to steal someone else's." I snorted.

"Obviously you couldn't keep him satisfied, so he had to go sniffing somewhere else." She smiled.

"Sniffing is right. You're definitely a bitch!" I smiled and walked off.

"Oh, I'm so telling him you called me a bitch!" she yelled across the store, I just ignored her and walked away. I'd finish my shopping another day.

As I walked up to my apartment there was a man standing there in a suit.

"Ms. Swan?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"I'm Paul Lahote, one of the lawyers that was representing Mr. Black. We've been trying to get in contact with you by phone all week. We've got papers that need to be signed and the ranch and animals need care. There are a couple of farm hands that are loyal and stayed on, but you need to take over and get payroll back up and everything in order. There's much to be done." He stated with a worried look on his face.

"Mr. Lahote. I don't even remember an Uncle Black." I shook my head.

"You never got to meet him. He was your father's half-brother." He sighed.

I nodded and understood.

My mother had hated my father's family and I'd never met any of them except my grandparents and that was few and far between.

"Mr. Lahote, even if I did believe all this, I can't just leave. I have responsibilities here." I shook my head and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You'll be well compensated. You could buy this entire building… 5 times OVER and still have plenty of money left over. Trust me." He chuckled.

"I'll need to think this over, really." I sighed.

"We need an answer by Monday at 5pm." He nodded.

"OK. Thank you." I smiled and showed him out.

Sitting on my couch I spun his card around in my fingers for a few minutes before I picked up my phone and started dialing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **We still own nothing; but believe me, if we did, we would have written Jasper and Garrett more into the storyline and had way more fun with them *winks*

"Miss. Swan, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon," Paul Lahote said with a chuckle.

"Yeah well, when life hands you lemons and all that," I replied.

"So, I take that to mean that you are going to accept the ranch and all that goes alone with it?" Mr. Lahote questioned.

I paused; did I really want to do this? I didn't have a clue as to how to run a ranch, let alone what would I do with myself in Dallas. I knew no one, didn't know where anything was. But, if I stayed here, I would need to look for work, would have to deal with the possibility of running into Alistair or Leah, so really this was my only option.

"Yes, I'm ready to accept the ranch," I said after letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Excellent, when shall we meet to sign the papers?" Mr. Lahote asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow will be alright." I replied.

"Alright, I shall come by your apartment tomorrow around noon. Is that agreeable to you?"

"Noon sounds great."

"Wonderful, see you then Miss. Swan. I hope that you enjoy the ranch."

"So do me." I responded before I hung up.

I tossed my cell on the couch beside me and looked around the apartment. There were some things that I wanted to take with me but the rest of the stuff I didn't care about, I guess I would have to text Alistair to come and get his stuff before I donate the rest of it. From the money that I was due to receive on Monday for my compensation, I would have to pay of the bills, get my security deposit back and get a plane ticket to Dallas. As well as ship all my boxes to the ranch in Dallas before I got there. There was a lot to do and I wanted to be out of Los Angeles by the end of the month; that was two and a half weeks away.

I knew there was no time like the present to start packing, so I sent a text off to Alistair to get his sorry ass to the apartment to collect his belongings. I then went out to get boxes, so that I would be able to get all my things together. Alistair was surprised that I was just picking up and leaving, he try to convince me to stay but I told him to fuck off and get what he wanted.

Once Alistair collected everything he wanted, I spent the rest of the night drinking and packing; there might have been a few things that I threw across the floor and relished in the fact that it broke into a lot of pieces. The next morning, I woke up with a slight headache. After having my breakfast, I got in touch with my landlord to let her know that I would be moving out in two weeks, she said that I wouldn't get my whole deposit back because I was supposed to give thirty days' notice when moving out; I didn't mind, I would be able to swing everything I needed to do still.

Paul Lahote was knocking on my door promptly at noon, once inquiring if he wanted anything to drink; we got down to work on signing all the papers. It took an hour but once it was done, I was holding the keys to the ranch and Paul; as he requested me to call him, said that he would be on the next plane to Texas and filling all of the paperwork. I thanked him and then went back to packing.

~xx~

Before I knew it, it was the end of the month and I was getting prepared to board the plane to start my new life. I was both excited and afraid, I had tripled checked that I had everything done, packed and shipped to the ranch before this departure day. I arrived at the airport an hour early and after signing in, I sat in the waiting area, listening to music and reading. Finally they announced it was time for us to board, I gathered my belongings and made my way to the boarding gate.

Once I got to my seat and put my carry on in the compartment above me, got my book and settled in for the ride. I fell asleep halfway there and when I awoke '_Welcome to Texas Bella Swan_' went through my head as I looked out my window. I gathered my belongings and made my way off the plane, I walked through the airport, checked in and rented a car and headed in the direction of the ranch that I put into the GPS of the car.

I stopped at the ranch's iron gate's with name 'BLACK' on the top in large cursive letters and took a deep breath before driving down the long dirt road, towards my new home.

I took in the vast grounds that seemed to go on forever. I saw horses on one side and cows with huge horns on the other side. As I drove a huge red barn came into view and there were a bunch of trucks parked in front, so I figured this is where I needed to be and find James or Jasper.

Getting out of my car I stop to listen for voices so I don't have to wander around and get lost on this vast ranch.

I hear laughing and talking coming from the back of the barn and head that way, as I round the corner I'm knocked on my ass by someone.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry. I didn't see such a tiny thing down there." The guy smiled at me with a sexy smirk. "Are you lost little lady?" he asked.

"NO!" I say with authority, I've already made up my mind I'm not going to let a man into my life, no matter how good looking he is. "I'm looking for James or Jasper, I'm Isabella Swan. The new owner of the ranch." I smile politely.

"Oh! Hey, I'm Garrett Lee, the resident vet. I was just here checkin' on one of your mares, she's pregnant and due very soon." He smiled. "Would you like to see her?" he puts his arm around me.

"Garrett! What the hell? I told you to stop bringin' your little whores to the barn!" This tall, muscled, but not overly built guy walks out of the barn in just jeans and boots with his blond wavy hair pulled back in a ponytail and sweat dripping off of him, looking like all kinds of perfection.

"Excuse you Mr. Whoever you are! I am Ms. Isabella Swan! The new owner of this ranch, not some two bit WHORE!" I snapped.

"Oh, I- I'm so sorry." His stuttered out.

"Damn it James. You're always stickin' ya damn foot in your mouth!" Another guy who looked a little like the second; only a little shorter, came walking around the side of the building covered in some grease shouted. "Sorry ma'am, these two have no manners. My brother and cousin are morons." He smiled.

"My name is Jasper Lee, I'm the mechanic and handyman for the ranch and this idiot that's standin' next to you is my brother- whom I'm assumin' ya already met, and this here is James Hunter, our cousin he runs the entire ranch, maybe not after today, but up until a few moments ago… he did a fine job." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Can you point me in the direction of the house? I'd like to freshen up and then have a meeting with everyone who is KEY personnel to ranch and introduce myself properly." I glared at James.

"Yes ma'am. I actually have to go up there and fix the faucet for the housekeeper. You'll want to keep an eye out for her, we've only had her employed here for about four months and she's found a way to break somethin' constantly for me to fix." Jasper sighed.

"Is she that incompetent?" I asked.

"I don't think so." He answered as I drove. "She seems smart, but she's got a thing for me and she's so not my type, for one she's maybe 4'11" and about 85 – 95 pounds, I'd probably break her if I were to have sex with her, I don't like to take things that gently." He lifted his face in a smirk and I blushed.

"So what's her name?" I asked.

"Alice." He rolled his eyes. "She's quite energetic too, so be prepared." He chuckled.

"Great. I just want some peace and quiet, not someone in my business." I sighed.

"Oh, well that would be Alice. Luckily she's just the assistant housekeeper. You'll meet Siobhan the head housekeeper in a couple weeks. She had to go back home to Ireland for a couple of weeks, her father passed. She is wonderful, I think Alice will be on her ass when she gets back." He stated.

"If not before." I mumbled.

He laughed. "And who would do all the grocery shopping for the ranch hands? Keep their area clean?" he asked.

"Well, I'm assuming Siobhan does the cooking for everyone? Am I correct?" I asked.

"Yes. We usually eat in shifts and she handles the cookin', but Alice was hire to do the shoppin' and the cleanin' of the ranch hands barracks." Jasper shrugged.

"Well, as of now… I'll be taking over the grocery shopping. I don't have a job and as owner of the ranch, I expect to learn how to take part in the daily functions of this ranch and the jury is out on Alice. I need to meet her yet and if she's going to keep breaking my shit, just to get you to fuck her… she's going to have one hell of a problem." I snapped as we pulled up to a beautiful Pueblo style house.

"Don't let the simple outside fool ya, once you step inside its pretty grand. It's still decorated in Billy's style, you're welcome of course redo it anyway you want to. Siobhan has a room here, but Alice lives offsite, because she only works here a few days a week. The ranch hands live in the bunk house above the barn. Billy had it made into a really nice apartment for them and then built James and I a nice cottage about a mile away." He informed me.

"That was nice of him." I smiled.

"Yeah, we were the kids he never had. He missed you a lot. He talked about you all the time, has a few pictures of when you were little, I'm guessin' from when your mom was alive." He shrugged.

"Yeah. I found out looking at that he was my mom's brother. I'm guessing my dad and him didn't get along." I shrugged.

"No, they didn't. We do know that much. He always said that he didn't like Renee runnin' off with Charlie and settlin' for a lesser man." Jasper sighed.

"A lesser man?" I questioned. "My father was a great man. A police chief. He risked his life every day and besides, my mom ended up leaving my dad for another man, which caused her to get killed. Not her being with my dad." I shook my head.

"Oh. I didn't know. Billy never informed us of that. Only on the fact that Charlie's career got her killed." Jasper said apologetically.

"It's OK, my dad didn't talk about it much. My mom died when I was 5." I shrugged.

We entered the house and something came running at us, gluing itself to Jasper.

"Jasper! Thank goodness! There's a mouse…" she squeaked and I had to stifle a laugh.

"Alice. This is Isabella Swan, the new owner of Black Ranch. Your new boss!" he said sternly.

"Oh, hi Ms. Swan. It's so lovely to meet you. We're going to be great friends." She bounced.

"First off. I'm your employer. I won't be your BFF," I sighed and watched her face fall. "Secondly, if you don't unwrap yourself from Mr. Lee here you're going to find yourself with a sexual harassment suit." I said firmly.

"Yes ma'am." She whispered.

"We'll be having a meeting on the back deck in 15 minutes. Make sure everyone is there, including yourself. Now Jasper, if you'd kindly show me to my room, I'd like to get freshened up before the meeting." I nodded.

He nodded and led the way.

Once inside my room we busted out laughing.

"You're going to be a breath of fresh air around here, that's for sure. Thanks for savin' me back there." Jasper smiled.

"No problem. I was telling the truth though, she will be out of a job though. I won't have my employees being uncomfortable." I shook my head.

He excused himself and I washed my face and changed into a clean shirt and pair of shorts, the heat here was stifling.

Walking out onto the patio I saw all the employees sitting there and relaxing.

"Ms. Swan." James approached me. "I'm truly sorry for the comments I made earlier. Garrett is a bit of a player and I just thought you were another one he was bringin' here to try and impress." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Fine. Just don't let it happen again." I nodded.

"I'll try to keep my foot out of my mouth." He smiled and chuckled.

"OK everyone as the rumor I'm sure has spread, I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. I was Billy's niece and although I never knew him, I'm grateful for this opportunity and to learn about the ins and outs of the ranch. Please be patient with me, I've grown up in the city." There were groans and chuckles.

"There will be a few changes happening over the next few months as I learn how things work, but the very first thing that will be happening when Siobhan gets back is that the ranch hands will start cleaning their space. That will no longer be Alice's job. Guys, if it's a busy time of year or if something happens, I'll bring in a special cleaning crew. Also twice a year I'll bring in a cleaning crew for a deep clean. But on a daily and weekly basis it's your duty to clean up after yourselves. You've got two weeks to learn to do laundry and clean a bathroom." I stated.

"As for groceries, Alice you're relieved of that as well, that's always been one of my favorite chores and I'll continue that. I'll also ask that EVERYONE contributes to the menu. I want suggestions for weekly menus and for dinner, no more shifts. We're a small enough crew we can all eat together. There's nothing that pressing that can't wait. I know there's a horse getting ready to have a baby, if it's an emergency… That's different." I noted.

"Ms. Bella." One of the ranch hands spoke up. "Garrett usually deals with that and doesn't like our involvement. It's a doctor thing." He shrugged.

"Oh, if my horse is having a baby, I'm going to be there." I demanded.

Jasper and James busted out laughing.

"Do you two have a problem?" I asked.

"No, but we have a feelin' Garrett's goin' too." Jasper smirked.

After the meeting, I mingled with everyone to get to know them. Most seemed really nice, there were a couple who had me on alert, Alice included.

"Bella not to overwhelm you, but if you're up to it I'd like to go over my budget with you sometime." James smiled at me.

"That would be great. Who's been in charge?" I asked.

"I have. Billy had it set up pretty straight forward and when he fell ill, he let me in charge. I signed for everythin' and Jasper was the second signature of approval." He assured.

"Oh, OK. I'm glad you two made sure to cover yourselves." I smiled. He was easy to talk to when he was being civil.

"It was all Billy, I assure you. I know nothing about business. Billy taught us everythin' we know. He helped us when we were pitched aside." He looked down.

"Hey, I'm sorry." I touched him arm.

"Don't be." He held my hand on his bicep and stared into my eyes.

"James! We need to finish up!" Jasper yelled breaking our little spell.

"I- I need to go. Um, coffee tomorrow night and the budget?" he asked.

"Yes. After dinner. Please be prepared." I nodded.

And with that he was off and I took a deep breath and leaned against my door.

I think I might enjoy Texas… If for anything, the way they built their men.

AN:

Sorry for the wait in between chapters…

Ms. Laurie has been busy with school and then when she sent the chapter to me…

The characters wouldn't SHUT UP!

Sorry!

So I hope it's worth the wait!

MUAH!

Love ya Laurie… 3

Love ya Star 3

Also, we have no connection to

Reviews=Love

Thanks for that Love! 3

Pictures will be up on the FB website too…

Ask myself or Laurie how to join…

:0)


End file.
